The present invention relates to a novel and useful stirring apparatus for mixing or agitating fluids in a container.
Fluids and mixtures, such as foodstuffs, are often placed in a container and need to be mixed or stirred in order to complete a particular preparation processes. Due to variations in viscosity of a particular fluid mixture, it is important that all levels of the mixture within a container be stirred or agitated.
In the case of a foodstuff, a failure to stir the ingredients in a container while cooking may result in an unevenly cooked product or scorching of the contents at the bottom of the container.
Currently there are certain commercial stirring devices that are used to stir the contents of the container. For example the Robo Stir stirring device is placed on the bottom of the container and contains three plastic rotating legs to stir the contents. However, the Robo Stir stirring device has limited use due to low power capacity and fragile construction. Another commercial stirring device, known as the Ardente Stirrer attaches to the top of a pot or container that includes paddles that extend downwardly into the container for rotation. However, the Ardente Stirrer stirring device is limited to particular containers having handles.
In addition, many other stirring and agitating devices have been proposed in the past. For example, U.S. Design Pat. Des 421,616 shows a mixing device that clamps to the top of the container and includes a shaft chuck which allows a mixing terminus to extend into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,369 describes a stirring mechanism in which a battery operated roller is mounted to move about the top rim of a container to allow a motor and mixing arms to extend into the container to sweep the contents of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,321 shows a container stirring device that sits on a surface adjacent the container and includes a stirring implement in the form of a perforated paddle to move within the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,501, 5,613,425, and 6,113,258 describe container fluid mixers that straddle the top portion of the container and permit the extension of stirrers downwardly therefrom.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,578,901 and 2,707,622 illustrate stirring mixer that affix to the side of a container and permit the use of beaters to be immersed within the contents of the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,140,315, 2,209,287, 2,805,843, 2,828,114, 3,068,186, 3,905,585, 5,332,310, and 6,749,331 teach mixing devices that clip on or clamp on to the side of a container and allow the extension of mixing arms into the contents of the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,167,536, and 6,286,990, show agitating and mixing devices that include stirring ends that pivot relative to a central shaft and include flanges that extend upwardly along the side of the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,089, 5,617,774, describes stirring apparatuses that include arms extending from a central shaft that pivot and may be moved upwardly towards the central shaft when not in use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,805 and 5,653,536 utilize stirrers that are free-standing or wall mounted and includes adjustable arms and terminal stirring mechanisms.
A mixing apparatus that is capable of self-adjusting its position to mix the contents of different sized containers, and includes stirring portions that automatically position according to the level of the liquid within the container would be a notable advance in the field of food and chemical preparations.